This new beginning will be the end
by RealBandsSaveFans
Summary: (This is an original book made completely by me) "Why!" I cried out tasting the salt from my tears enter my mouth, "not again.." I felt like screaming, I felt useless, I felt...lifeless.


**Yes I gave up on 2 stories in the last few months.**

**But this one I'll work really hard on!**

**I promise, I've got most of it already planned, leave a review?**

* * *

This new beginning will be the end.

Chapter 1

I stared out the car window listening closely to the waves crashing down on the shore creating a sound that I have only dreamed about, even though outside was grey and terribly musty I wanted to walk down onto the rocky shore that lied just to the right of the road. I imagined myself walking down there feeling the harsh wind hit against my skin and the smell of seawater filling my nostrils..."we're here Mariana come on out" I looked up and saw that we were in front of our new house. The house was beautiful, it had a porch that circled the whole house and it was all painted a light blue matching the scene it stood on, behind the house was the coast and it looked like a picture perfect image to capture in my head.

My little sister and brother ran up to the house laughing the whole way with my mother they all looked so happy and I wonder how that could be, _did they already forget? _I wondered to myself. But then I shook it out of my head knowing that if i brought myself to think of it I would be in unbearable pain once again and I don't think I could take any more of that stabbing...

I shut myself up once the thoughts began and grabbed my bag running to the house. When I entered I listened for the sound of my family and heard them upstairs, I slowed my pace once I found the staircase and met them in an empty room. "Did you guys already pick the rooms?" I asked, my mother shook her head and smiled "we thought you would like first pick...dealing with what you had to" I cut her off exiting the room before she could complete her sentence.

I walked through the hallway checking each room until I reached the very last room at the far side that faced the beach. I could already tell from standing outside of the room that the room standing in front of me was the one I wanted, I entered and headed straight to the end of the room opening the glass doors feeling the gush of wind hit my face, I didn't mind it was nice to breathe new air...

I quickly shut the glass doors once I realized it was raining and I didn't want to ruin the floors already. I walked back downstairs once I realized they had moved from the room "mom I picked my room can I grab my stuff now?" I loved decorating and that was the one thing I was excited to do "yeah sure, which room did you pick?" "The very last one" I said running out not wanting to put further detail knowing how my mom wants every detail for every little thing no matter how stupid or small.

I think she's worried I'll get...bad again.

I ran outside feeling the rain splashing my face as I paused to grab the boxes for my room, my mom came outside with my sister and brother so they could all help with the boxes for my room.

I sat down on the floor staring at the boxes for what seemed like only a few minutes but I looked out the window, well I guess doors and saw it was already night. I quickly got up and opened the first box I saw, it was all my books and I smiled running my hand down the spine of one then picking it up putting the first of many on my book shelf, it was placed on the far corner.

**2 hours later**

I went downstairs feeling proud of all the work I got done and saw dinner waiting "Hey Mariana is that you?" "Yeah mom" "could you come into the kitchen dinners ordered and served" she finished her sentence as I walked in seeing the table already set. "Mariana! Sit beside me!" my sister Anna asked "sure" I muttered sitting next to her and my brother Ronnie sat across next to my mother.

We ate dinner as the movers did the heavy lifting, like putting the beds into our rooms and desks and everything that my mother and I couldn't lift ourselves. It was around 10Pm by the time they finished and I was surprisingly awfully tired so I fell asleep in the first few minutes my head hit my pillow.

**The next day**

I woke up to early.

Way to early I realized as I looked at the clock seeing as it was only 6:03Am...I got up looking out my new window seeing it was already sunny, this town was complete opposite from where I used to live. It was barely sunny back where I used to be. I put on some jeans and a t-shirt with my favorite band on it, I was eager to go to the beach that lied just a hill down from me my mom couldn't imprison me in this house for a whole day, I'd go insane. I ran down the stairs throwing on a sweater in case it turned out to be cold and the sun was just teasing me, everyone was asleep so I found a piece of paper and a pen writing

Mom, going down to the beach and I'll probably wander around town. You know me.

Be back soon.

I put on my black and white high top converse and my over the shoulder bag which had inside my journal (Diaries to girly of a world), pens and pencils, keys, IPhone ect. Then went outside breathing in the ocean air making breathing easier by the second; it was a little chilly only because it was still early in the morning I guessed. I felt the rocks under my feet as I was on the part covered in rocks they were all different but the same...my thoughts carried me away into a world where no one else existed, I liked it there, I was always happy there it was a place no one could bother me and I could be myself without being judged.

I made my way into town seeing that the zombie apocalypse didn't happen and I smirked as I thought it but this town sadly turned out to be almost the same as where I was before, the girls wore either flats, uggs or boots that were made from the finest...they wore makeup that made them look like dolls and yes I do wear makeup but dark makeup that doesn't make me look like a Barbie, their clothes were the same.

I knew what that I looked out place but I didn't care I didn't want to be friends with those fakes anyway.

I found a park at around 8 something, i guess I'd been wandering for longer than i thought. I was also starving I realized as I heard my stomach growl and I looked into my wallet at once to see how much money I had and luckily I had enough to buy a drink and at least a muffin, I passed what looked like a little cafe just a little back so I walked back to where I saw it.

**Regular P.O.V**

As I entered I inhaled the scent of baked goods and now I really was hungry. I wandered around the counters looking at the selections of the delicious smelling food and after a few minutes picked something and ordered a coffee. I left after that feeling like someone had been watching me the whole time but shook it off.

I walked to the park again sitting down on the bench pulling out my journal and pencil beginning to write today's entry...

September 3rd

Yesterday we moved to the new house it's actually a beautiful house so I can't argue about wanting to go back. I wish we moved over the summer though, behind our house a part of the beach (not the main part) is in reach and I really want to go swimming but the water would probably be freezing. I'll probably walk down there a lot though and maybe get some sketching in I haven't got to sketch something since

I stopped writing it right away as I realized what I was writing.

I quickly closed my journal and put it in my bag then sat there for a few minutes eating and drinking my coffee just thinking about school, what It's going to be like, if anyone was going to like me etc.

**3 days later (Start of school)**

I heard my alarm start to go off I opened my eyes slowly and let them adjust to my surroundings, once they did I threw on some leggings with rips all throughout the front part of my legs and a black t-shirt with a killer panda shirt. My mom was already downstairs getting Anna and Ronnie's bags ready but of course being the eldest I had to make my own (which sucks badly) so I quickly put everything in my bag and ran out the door yelling bye so she wouldn't ask to drive me because I was urgent to walk to my school since I needed the layout in my head anyway.

I liked the sound of the leaves crunching beneath my feet and the wind blowing them making rustling sounds against the pavement, just in all I loved fall and it was even better here because of the background sounds of the ocean.

I saw the school across the street from me and embraced what was about to come.

I already knew that high school was an awful place and the fact that I was going to be the new girl with no friends was probably going to make it a million times worse but at least here nobody would give me unwanted attention and sympathy because of what happened last year, it was starting to get on my nerves and I couldn't just push them away and that was part of the reason why my mom thought it would be a good idea to move away, so that I could start a fresh start and try to be happy. So if we would have stayed there then the memories would just burn even worse than when I think about it...

I stopped thinking about the past and opened the doors to what will now be my future.

* * *

**A/N**

**So...?**

**Is it any good .-.**


End file.
